


here is my hand, my heart, my throat, my wrist

by Prisecolinensinenciousol



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisecolinensinenciousol/pseuds/Prisecolinensinenciousol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata can tell Komaeda wants to be obedient, he really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here is my hand, my heart, my throat, my wrist

"Please," Komaeda begs and Hinata can tell he _wants_ to be obedient, he really does. His collar- black leather- looks good on him, snug around his ivory neck, it shifts every time he swallows or gasps. There's just enough give for Hinata to fit two fingers beneath and tug, he does that sometimes to get his attention, or emphasize a point, or let Komaeda know he's being bad. Komaeda loves the way it feels, can scarcely wait to get it on- Hinata can sense the way he tenses, excitement pulsing through his veins whenever they approach his cabin. 

Komaeda always fades a little when Hinata first buckles it on, gently adjusts it to the right notch, then he sinks to his knees and looks up with a placid smile. The energy soon returns though, and he'll follow at Hinata's heels wherever he walks, roll onto his back and pant for attention. If Hinata sits then Komaeda's head is in his lap and he has to push him off before he'll listen to any instructions, though he doesn't mind being cuffed, Komaeda will lean into any touch harsh or soft.

"Sit," Hinata says and he will, wide grey eyes locked on his master's. If Hinata orders him to "Stay." as well then he obeys, but will duck his head and whine if Hinata moves out of sight. It's really quite sweet, but Hinata won't tolerate bad behavior- even if he still does it every time no matter how often Hinata scolds him. Incorrigible, really.

However the only real problem is occasional, when stroking his hand through his pet's hair turns to cupping his jaw, when he presses his lips against Komaeda's in quick firm little kisses that leave them both breathless. Because every once in a while as his hands move lower, trailing the tips of his fingers down Komaeda's chest, over his stomach, letting his nails graze the side of his cock- Komaeda gets a little too desperate, a little too impatient.

"Please," He murmurs, gives Hinata's mouth a brief beseeching lick and stares at him through pale lashes. "Please, please, Hajime- I need you, please please please...!" His hands brush Hinata's thighs, and Hinata has to grab a fistful of hair and yank his head back. He whimpers so prettily.

"Bad boy." Hinata says flatly, and presses his lips to the shell of Komaeda's ear. "Dogs don't speak."

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more petplay fic with Komaeda in general that's all I have to say on the matter.


End file.
